Betrayal
by lexiegurl
Summary: When 19year old Georgetown freshman Deanna Williams disappears, the team just thinks of it as a normal case. But with her sister being a lawyer and one suspect from Jess’s past coming back, this case may quickly turn tragic for the team. Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So how's college?" Becky asked her little sister who was in the middle of her freshman year at Georgetown University.

"Stressful. Way harder than what you described." Deanna told Becky as they enjoyed an afternoon together. A rare occurrence now that Becky had got her job as a lawyer and Deanna had started college to get her criminal justice degree because she loved what her sister did.

"Just think, I was in your same position what 6 years ago?" Becky said as she jokingly tried to remember.

"Yeah. You were lucky that you got to get a job as a lawyer 2 months before you graduated." Deanna told Becky.

"You'll do it too. I have faith in you." Becky reassured her sister.

"If I can keep up with college, I mean I have no spare time now." Deanna reminded her sister.

"Ok, listen. You remember high school, when it was so hard to keep up in your freshman year but then magically it got better as you became a sophomore, junior, and senior." Becky told Deanna.

"Yeah, I do." Deanna said remembering how she had struggled in high school.

"That's how it will be in college. Give it time, it'll get better. I promise." Becky said as she gave her sister a hug.

"Ok, I will." Deanna said as she smiled. "Well, I'm finally home and I better study for the midterms next week. What such fun."

"You'll do fine." Becky said as she laughed at what Deanna was saying.

"I know, I know, I always do." Deanna reminded her sister because Becky always pushed her to do her best.

"Yeah you do. Well, I'll let you get going. I'll see you in a couple hours for the party?" Becky asked her sister.

"Yep, I can't believe it. I'm going to be 19." Deanna said a little surprised and excited.

"It does go by fast. And I can't believe that I'm 25." Becky said. "And one day you are going to be right where I am."

"I can't wait." Deanna said as she smiled. "See you later Becky."

"Bye Deanna." Becky said as she watched her sister go in her apartment and then she drove off.

7:30pm that night

"Deanna, you there?" Becky yelled as she knocked on the door really hard. There was no noise coming from inside. "Come on, this isn't a time for jokes." Becky seen Deanna's car so she walked over to where it was and everything looked like it did when she left justa fewhours ago. She went in her car and got out Deanna's spare key for her apartment.

She went inside and started to look around to see the place a little messier than what Deanna would have liked, but she couldn't find Deanna anywhere. "Deanna where are you?" Becky yelled out to her sister. Still no answer.

"Hey." Jamie, Deanna's friend, said from behind Becky.

Becky jumped a little from hearing Jamie. "Hey."

"I saw the door slightly open so I came in. Is everything ok?" Jamie asked Becky.

"Deanna isn't here and this place is too messy for her to not have picked it up." Becky said.

"But I saw her car." Jamie said.

"I know, but she's not here Jamie." Becky said as she looked Jamie in the eyes wondering where her sister could be.

The Next Morning 7am

"No case in two days. There has to be a big case coming up." Jess said nervously as her and Nicole stepped off the elevator.

"Nah, it's just quiet right now. Next thing we know we'll be trying to solve 5 cases at once." Nicole joked.

"Have you ever had to do that?" Jess asked curiously.

"Not yet I haven't, but I've had to work two totally unrelated cases before and that was frustrating." Nicole said.

"It sounds like it." Jess told Nicole. "I just know Pollock has to give us a case today. He doesn't like it when there isn't a case."

"I know, we hardly ever get a break. Let's take advantage of it." Nicole said as her and Jess sat down at their desks.

Jess looked at her partner suspiciously. "What are you thinking?" Jess asked a little fearful.

"I don't know. Just maybe if there is no case today-" Nicole said before Pollock cut her off.

"Which there is; a new case that is." Pollock said from behind them. "And it's a major one too."

Jess gave Nicole the 'I told you' look. "Should we get Cortez sir?" Nicole asked Pollock.

"Yes, and then meet me at the bullpen." Pollock said as he turned and walked off.

Nicole looked at Jess with a surprised expression. "What? I just knew it." Jess said laughing a little.

"Wow." Nicole said. The two then walked off to go and get Antonio. "Hey Antonio. Pollock needs us. We got a big case and Jess just "knew it" so she says." Nicole said jokingly.

Jess just rolled her eyes at Nicole. "Ok." Antonio said as he got up and walked to the bullpen with Jess and Nicole. "I'm curious Nick. What are you talking about Jess just knew it?"

"Oh, she just knew we were going to have a big case today, spoiled all the fun." Nicole teased.

"Oh really?" Antonio asked looking at Jess.

"Oh whatever, you knew it too, you just didn't want to admit it." Jess said.

"No, I was actually expecting another day with no case." Nicole said smiling.

"Yeah, as you say." Jess said sarcastically.

"Ok little ones, our new case." Pollock said as he handed a folder to everyone. "Deanna Williams, 19 years old as of today. Graduated as a senior with excellent grades from high school in May, and started Georgetown in August. She is going for a criminal justice degree and her sister is a lawyer. Her and her sister, Becky who is 25, were hanging out together mid afternoon yesterday and Deanna had her birthday party planned for 8 last night. Becky arrived early for the party and couldn't find Deanna anywhere and that's when she called us."

"So Becky, the sister is a lawyer?" Nicole asked trying to make sure she had everything straight.

"Yes, so this could easily be an attack on her." Pollock said.

"Wow." Jess said a little surprised.

"Right. Cortez, I want you out there on forensics. Scott, Mastriani, go interview the sister and the friend at Deanna's apartment." Pollock ordered them.

"Yes sir." Nicole said as they all walked off to go do what Pollock had ordered them.

Nicole and Jess soon arrived at Dakota's apartment. There were a lot of cops already there, but Nicole and Jess were able to get right in the apartment. They looked around for a minute before seeing Becky and Jamie sitting on the couch talking to each other. "Hi, I'm Nicole Scott and this is my partner Jess Mastriani, FBI. We're here to talk to you about your sister Deanna." Nicole said to Becky.

"Hi, I'm Becky her sister and this is Jamie her friend." Becky told Nicole and Jess.

"Hi." Jess said. "We heard that you're sister has started college for a criminal justice degree."

"Yes. She always admired me being a lawyer and so she wanted to do what I did." Becky said. "She always looked up to me. She always trusted me."

"Was there anyone that may want to hurt Deanna; maybe someone from an old case that you worked on?" Nicole asked Becky.

"No. No one from any of my cases; I haven't done any cases that are major or involve really bad criminals yet." Becky told Jess and Nicole.

"How long have you been a lawyer?" Jess asked.

"For about 2 years. I actually got hired 2 months before I was out of college." Becky told them. "Deanna always strives to be like me."

"When was the last time that you saw her?" Nicole asked Becky.

"About 5 yesterday, we had gone out for lunch and gone shopping together. She had her 19th birthday party planned for 8 last night and I got here at 7:30 and she was gone." Becky said as tears filled her eyes. "But her car was still here and unlocked and that's when I knew something was wrong."

"Was she acting any differently yesterday?" Jess asked with sympathy.

"No, she was the same as always." Becky said.

"Ok. We're going to find Deanna and she'll be ok." Nicole reassured Becky. Becky just gave a small smile.

"Can we have a moment alone with Jamie?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Becky said. She stood up and walked away to go do something.

"How long have you known Deanna?" Jess asked Jamie.

"Since we were juniors in high school." Jamie said.

"Do you know of anyone that might want to hurt her?" Nicole asked.

"No, no one. We don't know many people at Georgetown because we moved to here from New York City once we graduated and Becky had already lived here." Jamie told them.

"Does she have a boyfriend that you know of?" Jess asked.

"She barely has time for anything other than schoolwork and she has never said anything about a boyfriend." Jamie said.

"Ok. Thank you. We are going to find Deanna and she will be ok, I promise." Nicole also reassured Jamie off of her worried look. Jamie just shook her head in agreement.

Jess and Nicole then walked outside to where Antonio was to see if he had found anything. "Any luck finding forensics?" Nicole asked Antonio.

"So far I've found some signs of a struggle in the car. Some hair and prints that I'm going to run off to who's they are." Antonio said.

"So there was probably foul play?" Nicole asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes. It has no signs of a runaway and inside shows even more signs of a struggle. But whoever took her, they were good. There's no prints or anything that we can find right now." Antonio told them.

"Who would kidnap a college freshman on her 19th birthday?" Jess asked out loud.

"I really don't know Jess." Nicole said.

Antonio continued gathering evidence from Deanna's car as Jess and Nicole were talking. Then a woman came walking out of the apartment complex and over to where Jess, Nicole, and Antonio were. "Excuse me." The woman said politely to get their attention. All three of them looked up at her. "Hi, me name is Casey and I live right beside Deanna." Casey told them. Antonio glanced at Nicole and Jess and then he went back to work.

"Hi, I'm special agent Nicole Scott and this is my partner Jess Mastriani." Nicole said. "How can we help you?"

"I thought you might want to see something that happened yesterday." Casey said as she pulled out her cell phone. Nicole and Jess looked at each other confused. She brought up a still shot of Deanna in the parking lot running towards her car. She then hit the play button on her cell phone.

The video showed her running towards her car and a guy was running after her. He caught up to her just as she was getting in her car. The guy dragged her out of her car and put a bandana over her mouth and just seconds later she fell to the ground. He then dragged her over to his car and drove off.

Jess and Nicole knew that the video would help, but there was no license plate seen anywhere on the video. "He must have given her chloroform." Nicole said.

"What is that?" Casey asked.

"It's a drug that causes you to go unconscious when you inhale it." Jess said.

"Will she be ok from it?" Casey asked a little concerned.

"Yeah she will, as long as he don't give her too much of it." Nicole said.

"When did you get that video?" Jess asked Casey.

"I had just gotten home from work and I remembered something in my car, so I went to get it and that's when I saw what was happening. So I took out my cell phone and taped it." Casey said forgetting about Jess's question.

"Ok. But what time did you get the video?" Nicole asked Casey Jess's question.

"Oh, it was probably around 7 pm." Casey said.

"Ok, can we take your cell phone so that we can have an expert analyze the video?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, anything to bring Deanna back, she's so nice." Casey said.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful and we will stay in touch." Jess said as she took Casey's phone. Casey then walked back to her apartment as Nicole and Jess told Antonio about what they just got.

"What was that about?" Antonio asked them.

"She had captured Deanna being kidnapped on a video on her cell phone." Nicole told him.

"Really? That just made finding her a lot easier." Antonio said.

"Not exactly." Jess said. "There is no capture of a license plate or a picture of his face."

"Well remember, you work with the best." Antonio said smiling.

"Right. We'll meet you back at the office." Nicole said smiling too. Jess and Nicole got into Nicole's car. Antonio just watched them as they drove off.

**_Please R&R. Second chapter coming up within two weeks. Hope you enjoy it. (For all of my readers who read this that read 'When A Loved Friend Vanishes' The continuation story is coming soon, I promise. Don't worry I haven't for got about it!) Lexie_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You've got good news to tell me." Pollock said as he walked over to Jess and Nicole's desk.

"Not yet sir. Once Cortez is back we will. He is going to be analyzing some video that we received." Nicole said.

"Do you have the video now?" Pollock asked them.

"Yes sir we do." Nicole replied sarcastically. "Would you like to see it?"

"Of course I would agent." Pollock replied. Nicole then got out Casey's cell phone and brought up the still shot of Deanna. She hit the play button and handed it to Pollock so he could see it. "Wow. That's the first thing I want analyzed; and where did that video come from?" Pollock asked them.

"Deanna's neighbor Casey got the video just as she was going out to get something that she had left in her car yesterday." Jess answered.

"Well, that was lucky timing." Pollock pointed out.

"Yeah, but from watching it we didn't see a license plate or a face to show who he was." Nicole said.

"I saw that agent, but Cortez works wonders." Pollock reminded her as he smiled and walked off.

"Weird." Jess said a little shocked at what Pollock just did.

"What?" Nicole asked her.

"Pollock; he's really starting to act strange." Jess said.

"Girl, he always acts strange." Nicole commented as she and Jess got up to see if Antonio was back in his office yet.

"I know but he's just stranger than usual." Jess said.

"Is that even possible?" Nicole joked.

"Is what possible?" Antonio asked Nicole and Jess over hearing Nicole as they walked around the corner to his desk.

"Nothing." Jess denied.

"Any luck with those prints or hair?" Nicole asked.

"I'm running the prints now and the hair was Deanna's, so no luck there." Antonio sighed.

"Well as soon as you get done with the prints we need you to analyze the video we got earlier." Nicole said as she handed Antonio the cell phone.

"No problem. Hold on before you two go. I should be getting the prints back any minute." Antonio said so that Nicole and Jess wouldn't leave.

"How long is any minute?" Nicole turned around and asked Antonio.

"Right now." Antonio replied. "One set of prints on her car is from Matthew Lewis, 20 years old, a sophomore at Georgetown."

"Same classes as Deanna?" Nicole asked.

"No, just one, psychology." Antonio said.

"Why is he in the system?" Jess asked.

"When he was 16, he robbed a gas station. Got out of jail when he was 18." Antonio said.

"Wow. I wonder why he's been around Deanna." Nicole wondered. "Come on Jess, let's go talk to Pollock and see if he will let us bring Matthew in and have a little talk with him."

"Ok." Jess agreed. The two then walked off from Antonio's desk to Pollock's office.

Nicole knocked on Pollock's door. "Enter." Pollock answered in his usual tone. Nicole and Jess walked inside.

"Sir, Antonio found some prints on Deanna's car that matched Matthew Lewis." Nicole told him.

"And what does he have to do with out missing girl other than prints on the car?" Pollock asked them.

Nicole went to answer his question but Jess answered first. "He is a college sophomore at Georgetown and he takes psychology class with her."

"Oh, psychology." Pollock said sarcastically. "That still doesn't tell me anything."

"We were wondering if we could bring him in and talk to him to see when he last seen or talked to Deanna." Nicole suggested starting to get defensive.

"No." Pollock said.

"Why not sir?" Nicole asked in an aggravated tone.

"You have to have evidence to bring him in. All you have is prints and you don't even know how long they've been there. Now if you want to go talk to him, by all means be my guest, but Scott, you should've known you couldn't bring him in." Pollock said. Nicole remained silent. "Now, go talk to Matthew and see why his prints were on her car."

Nicole just glared at Pollock before her and Jess walked out. About 30 minutes later, they arrived at Matthew's house. His car was in the driveway, so they knew he was home in case he didn't answer. They walked up to the door and Nicole knocked. A few seconds later, Matthew answered the door. "Matthew Lewis?" Nicole asked him.

"That's me. Who are you?" Matthew asked.

"I'm Nicole Scott and this is my partner Jess Mastriani, FBI. We need to talk to you about Deanna Williams." Nicole introduced herself and Jess.

"Come in." Matthew told them politely as they all walked inside. "What's going on with Deanna? Is she alright?"

"She disappeared between 5 and 7 last night. Can you tell us where you were during those two hours?" Nicole asked Matthew.

"I was with my girlfriend studying for midterms because we have two classes together." Matthew said.

"What is her name?" Jess asked.

"Heather Jones; she's a sophomore at Georgetown too." Matthew said.

"What classes do you have with her?" Jess asked.

"Calculus and biology." Matthew said.

"Where were you at?" Nicole asked.

"At the library on campus." Matthew said slowly getting impatient.

"What is your relationship with Deanna?" Nicole asked him.

"She's only a classmate. I don't talk to her very much, but she's in my psychology class." Matthew replied aggravated. "Why do you want to know about my relationship with her? I didn't do anything."

"We found your fingerprints on her car. When were you with her last?" Nicole asked.

"4 days ago. I walked with her to her car and we talked. That's the last time I saw her. She hasn't been in class either since Monday." Matthew informed them.

"And no one has said anything about her being absent?" Jess asked.

"No one except out professor and he didn't ask about her until yesterday when it was her third day being absent." Matthew told them.

"How long have you known Deanna?" Nicole asked him.

"Since classes started in August, but this is my second year here." Matthew said.

"Is there anyone that you know of that would want to hurt Deanna?" Jess asked.

"No. I don't know a lot of people that she knows, so I can't really say, but no one that I can think of." Matthew told them.

"Ok thank you. You've been very helpful and we will stay in touch." Nicole said.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Jess asked Nicole as they walked out to Nicole's car.

"I don't know Jess, he seemed pretty confident, but that means nothing." Nicole said.

"Yeah. Hopefully Antonio has something from that video." Jess said.

"I'm sure he does." Nicole commented. They were almost to the car when Jess stopped walking.

Instantly Jess was thrown into a vision. _She could see Deanna in a dark place. She heard someone open a door and walk down stairs and get right in front of Deanna. She could see Deanna shaking in fear. The other person pulled out a gun and stuck it at Deanna's temple. "Please, no!" Deanna cried out. Then Jess heard the gun go off. _Jess gasped in fear as she came back into reality.

Nicole could see the fear in Jess's eyes. "Hey, hey it's ok." Nicole reassured her. Jess looked at Nicole, her fear slowly melting away. "What was it?" Nicole asked Jess.

"It was Deanna. She's underground like in a basement or something. Someone opened a door and walked down stairs to where Deanna was sitting all tied up. The person then pulled out a gun and Deanna cried out 'Please, no!' but-" Jess stopped not wanting to think about the last part.

"But what Jess?" Nicole asked her. "Don't worry, none of it was real." Nicole reminded Jess off her scared look.

"Even though Deanna cried out, the person still pulled the trigger with the gun still at her temple." Jess said. "Deanna is going to die."

"No, she's not because we are going to find her." Nicole told Jess.

Jess was still shaken up from the vision but she knew Nicole was right. "You're right."

Pretty soon Jess and Nicole had arrived back at the office. They went straight to Antonio's office to see how it was going with the video. "Hey. How are you doing with the video Antonio?" Nicole asked as her and Jess walked into the evidence area.

"I'm not. The views are wrong. I can't get anything to identify this guy." Antonio said a little frustrated. "I know that I will soon though."

"You will don't worry. While you work on that, Jess and I are going to try to analyze Jess's vision." Nicole said. "And check Matthew's alibi."

"I should have the video done soon." Antonio said.

"Good." Nicole said as her and Jess walked out. "Are you alright? You still look scared." Nicole asked Jess.

"Yeah, I'm just still a little shaken up from the vision." Jess told her.

"Well, I promise you everything's going to come out fine and Deanna will be fine." Nicole told Jess. Jess shook her head in agreement. "Come on; let's go see if Matthew's alibi checks out."

Nicole and Jess left the office and went to Georgetown University's library. They stopped and talked to the receptionist first. "Hi. Can I help you?" The receptionist asked them.

"Yes, I'm Nicole Scott and this is Jess Mastriani, FBI. Is there any way that you can look up if someone was here yesterday?" Nicole asked her.

"I can see if they checked out any books, but that's about all." She told them. "Can I have the name?"

"Matthew Lewis." Nicole said.

"I know him. He's a regular here." The receptionist stated as she pulled up the records.

"Was he here yesterday?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. He was here with his girlfriend, Heather, and he checked out two books for science." The receptionist said.

"What time was he here?" Nicole asked.

"From about 4:30 to 8. They were talking and studying for exams." The receptionist told them.

"You know a lot about him." Jess mentioned.

"Yeah. He talks to me a lot. I haven't talked to him today yet, but he told me yesterday that he would be coming in after his psychology class." The receptionist said.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful." Nicole said.

Back at the office Antonio finally had a name for the guy on the video. He was heading to Pollock's office with a paper in his hand when he ran into Nicole and Jess coming off of the elevator. "Hey. I finally figured out who our mystery man is off the video." Antonio told them as they stopped walking.

"Who?" Nicole asked him.

"Daniel Johnson." Antonio said.

Jess thought she recognized the name but she wasn't sure. Antonio had handed the picture and the file to Nicole. Nicole then handed the stuff to Jess. Once Jess saw the picture of Daniel, she remembered who Daniel was. Fear washed over her as she looked at the picture. This was the last person that she wanted to see involved with this case.

**_Thank you to all of my reviewers! Please R&R again! I hope you enjoy this chapter and more coming soon... (Don't worry I have one more story to start on here I haven't forgot for all of my reviewers that liked When A Loved Friend Vanishes.) Lexie_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Go get him." Pollock told Nicole and Jess right after he had been briefed on what Antonio had found.

"Yes sir." Nicole said. Jess and Nicole left with their bullet-proof vests on and determined to get Daniel.

"You ready Jess?" Nicole asked her as they sat in the car right outside of Daniel's home.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jess said as she stepped out of the car with her gun drawn. Nicole followed right behind her.

"Daniel Johnson, FBI!" Jess yelled as she beat on the door. After 30 seconds of no answer, Nicole kicked in the door. The two slowly walked around the house looking for Daniel. Jess heard the back door slam shut and she ran to the back of the house.

There she saw Daniel running through the back yard. "Daniel stop! FBI!" Jess yelled as she pointed her gun at him. Daniel stopped running and put his hands in the air. Jess walked over to him with her gun still out. "Get on the ground." Jess half yelled at him. Daniel did what Jess said and she arrested him. About that time Nicole came out the back and saw Jess arresting Daniel. "Get up." Jess said as she dragged David up and started walking him back towards the house.

"Good job Jess." Nicole complimented her.

"Thanks." Jess said.

"What am I getting arrested for?" Daniel asked angrily.

"Let's see. We have you for kidnapping, running from the law, and possible murder." Nicole said sarcastically.

"I haven't done anything!" Daniel yelled.

"Shut up. We're going back to the office and then you can lie to us some more." Jess told him.

"Did you get him?" Pollock asked Nicole and Jess once they got back from putting Daniel in an interrogation room.

"Yes we did. We're getting ready to interrogate him even though he denies everything." Nicole said.

"Of course he's going to deny it." Pollock said sarcastically. Nicole just glared at him. "Go interview him now."

"Ok sir." Jess said. She began to walk away but Nicole didn't. "Come on Nick." Nicole looked at Jess then back at Pollock glaring at him. She then walked away with Jess.

"So you deny the kidnapping?" Nicole asked Daniel. She was leaning against the table near where Daniel was sitting.

"Yes. I do." Daniel responded aggravated.

"You now we have proof that you did it right?" Jess asked him.

"Really?" Daniel asked acting surprised just to aggravate Nick and Jess.

"Yeah. Want to see it?" Nicole asked him.

"Of course I do." Daniel said.

Jess pulled out the cell phone and showed him the video. "See that's you giving chloroform to Deanna." Jess told him.

"Deanna? Who is Deanna?" Daniel asked them.

"The girl you kidnapped!" Nicole yelled at him.

"I didn't kidnap anyone. She knows that." Daniel said pointing to Jess.

"She doesn't even know you." Nicole told him. But before he could respond Jess walked out. Nicole glanced at Daniel, then walked out following Jess. Jess looked up at Nicole as she walked out of the room. "Is what he said true Jess? That you know he didn't kidnap her."

"Sort Of. He was the main suspect in a past case of mine and he ended up getting away with kidnapping and murder due to lack of evidence, but he knows that he could get in serious trouble if he kidnapped anyone else." Jess said.

"Well Antonio didn't make a mistake." Nicole said.

"I know, but I just don't think he did it." Jess said.

"Well, no matter what, we're going to have to let him go because we have no other evidence." Nicole told her. Jess just shook her head in agreement before following Nicole back into the interrogation room.

"So did she confess to what I said?" Daniel asked.

"No, she was telling me how it isn't true." Nicole remarked back in a sarcastic tone.

"Well she's lying then." Daniel said angrily.

Jess just shook her head. "We have the video and that proves everything." Jess said.

"Yeah, right, it doesn't even show my face. You couldn't even use it in court." Daniel said.

"We'll see about that." Jess replied as she and Nicole walked out.

"Let him go." Pollock told Nicole and Jess as they came out of the interrogation room. He had watched the last part of the interrogation.

"Why sir? He was caught on video kidnapping Deanna." Nicole asked Pollock.

"Because he's right. Cortez maybe good, but the video won't hold up in court." Pollock said.

"Should we follow him once he leaves?" Jess asked.

"No, just let him go." Pollock ordered them.

"Yes sir." Nicole said as Pollock turned and walked away.

"I'll tell him." Jess told Nicole.

"Alright." Nicole agreed as Jess walked back in the interrogation room.

"What now?" Daniel asked her.

"You're right Daniel. The video won't hold up in court. So, you're free to go." Jess said.

"Really?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Yep." Jess replied as she opened the door for him to leave. Daniel got up and walked out.

"That went well." Nicole said to Jess as they watched Daniel leave.

"Yeah. Now let's go see if Becky knows who he is." Jess said.

Nicole and Jess arrived at Becky's apartment awhile later. "Hi. Is there any new news?" Becky asked hopeful.

"No, not yet. But we need to know if you know someone." Jess said.

"Who?" Becky asked curiously.

"Daniel Johnson." Nicole said.

"I do. He's my boyfriend. He has been in trouble with the law before but he's changed. He wouldn't do anything to Deanna." Becky said. "Why?"

"He's someone that we think could possibly have something to do with her disappearance." Nicole said.

"Well, he didn't do anything." Becky said angrily. "Call me when you have more information."

Becky then shut her door on Jess and Nicole. "Wow. She's not happy." Jess said.

"No she's not, but maybe she's hiding something." Nicole said as they walked back to the car.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Maybe she's knows something we don't. Maybe she knows what really happened." Nicole said.

"Should we search Daniel's apartment since Matthew is cleared?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, we should. Let's go get Pollock to get us a search warrant." Nicole said.

They arrived back at the office determined to get a search warrant. "Sir, could you get us a search warrant so that we can search Daniel Johnson's apartment?" Nicole asked him.

"For what reason?" Pollock asked them.

"I think that he and Becky are hiding something." Nicole said.

"Becky? What does she have to do with Daniel?" Pollock asked.

"He is her boyfriend." Jess said. "And when we told her about him possibly being involved in the case, she got very defensive."

"Interesting. You'll have your search warrant in 2 hours." Pollock told them.

"Thank you sir." Nicole said. "While we wait, let's try to figure out the vision you had back at Matthew's." Nicole told Jess.

"Ok." Jess agreed.

"So, what are some key things from it?" Nicole asked as she sat down at her computer. But Jess didn't say anything.

Jess was in another vision. _She heard running water in the distance. She then saw Deanna covered in blood. She was running through a forest trying to get away from something and then Jess heard a gunshot _and she was instantly out of the vision.

"Jess?" Nicole asked off of Jess's pale look. "What was it?"

"There was a forest and Deanna was covered in blood and running trying to get away from something. There was also running water and at the end there was a gunshot and that was it." Jess told Nicole. "Oh and I heard running water in the background."

"Maybe the forest and water means where we will find her and she's there now trying to get away from who has her." Nicole suggested.

"What about the gunshot though? It's been in both visions." Jess reminded her. Nicole just looked at Jess knowing what she was thinking.

"She'll be fine. Just because there were gunshots, doesn't mean she was hurt." Nicole told her.

"I know, but it just doesn't feel like she is fine." Jess said. Nicole just gave her a sympathetic look. "Is there any place around here where there is a river and deep woods?"

Nicole typed on the computer to try to find areas Jess was referring to. "There are about 5 areas similar to that within 20 miles of DC."

"Is that with rivers there?" Jess asked knowing that Deanna was near a river.

"Most of them, yeah." Nicole said. Jess just sat there trying to see if anything else from her visions could help them out.

"Let's just wait until after the search and see if we can come up with anything else." Jess sighed.

"Alright." Nicole agreed.

A while later both of the agents were doing paperwork for the case when Pollock surprised them. "Your search warrant is here." He said as he tossed it on Jess's desk.

"Thank you sir." Nicole said.

"Now go get me something useful." Pollock ordered as Jess grabbed the search warrant and followed Nicole out of the office.

"Daniel Johnson!" Jess screamed as she beat on the door.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Open the door. We have a warrant to search your home." Jess yelled back. A second later the door flew open, Daniel enraged.

"What? How did you get a search warrant?"

"Reasonable doubt that you might be hiding something." Nicole said as she handed him the warrant and gave him a sarcastic smile. Jess and Nicole then began looking around for any evidence.

"I don't know what you think you will find but in any case I'm not going to be dumb enough to bring evidence here if I had done it. Which by the way, I haven't." Daniel told them.

"Well, we will determine that soon enough." Jess replied as she continued searching.

An hour and a half later Jess and Nicole were walking out of Daniel's house in disappointment. There had been no evidence that they could find or that the evidence team could find. "Why is it I have the odd feeling that there is bad news lingering here?" Pollock asked them. The two stopped dead in their tracks and looked up at Pollock shocked that he was there.

"I don't know sir. Maybe it's because there is no evidence at this location at all?" Nicole questioned.

"So no useful information." Pollock restated.

"That's right sir. None." Nicole said.

"Wow, interesting enough. So, you're telling me we have a missing teen, a pissed off sister, and no suspects. Sounds like this case is really getting somewhere doesn't it?" Pollock asked angrily. Jess and Nicole both knew not to respond. "Now, you two get back to the office, work with Cortez and FIND me a suspect." Pollock now half yelled at them.

"Yes sir." Nicole said biting her tongue so she wouldn't make a sarcastic remark to make him even madder.

"There is just nothing to work with." Antonio told them as they all sat down at a conference table to figure out a suspect.

"But what about the video?" Jess asked.

"I got a suspect but it won't be useable in court. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. I mean there's no hair, fingerprints, nothing, anywhere." Antonio said.

"The best thing we have is Jess's visions." Nicole said.

"Which lead us in four or five different directions." Jess remarked.

"Well it's a start." Antonio reminded her.

"Not good enough for me." Jess said with a sarcastic tone.

"Her visions still don't give us suspects though." Nicole then reminded Antonio.

"True, that's-" Antonio started saying but Jess did here him finish. She was instantly thrown into another vision. _This time she saw a person in the deep woods but they were covered in long, colorful feathers. The person just stood there looking out over a river. Jess tried to talk to them but failed. But before she could see anything else, _Jess was pulled out of the vision where Nicole and Antonio were staring at her. "What?" Antonio asked her.

"There was someone standing in the woods looking over a river, but they were covered in these long, colorful feathers, but the feathers didn't look real." Jess said.

"Like an Indian?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." Jess said. Nicole immediately got up and ran over to her computer and typed in a search.

"You remember those parks?" Nicole asked Jess.

"Yes." Jess said.

"Well, 15 miles from here there is an Indian Creek Park." Nicole said reading off of her computer screen.

"Deanna's there." Jess said. "I just know it."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Nicole said.

They arrived a few minutes later at the park. "She's by the river." Jess said to them.

"Let's check the river banks first then work our way away from them." Nicole suggested. Jess and Antonio nodded in agreement.

Jess seemed to know right where she was going. Only 5 minutes after they started looking Jess saw Deanna. "I found Deanna!" Jess yelled to Nicole and Antonio. She knew she would find Deanna here because of the way the water was running and it sounded just like her vision. That was what scared her the most. Nicole and Antonio came running over to her. "Just like in my vision, a clean shot to the head." Jess said staring at Deanna

**_Thank you to all of my reviewers. Please R&R. This isn't the last chapter... more to come... Next chapter: The case makes a huge turn when someone from Deanna's case go for one of the team members. Next chapter will be posted soon! Lexie_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I want both of you in my office, NOW!" Pollock ordered Nicole and Jess once they were back at the office after finding Deanna. "So you have found the missing girl, right?"

"Yes sir, we have." Nicole said. "Cortez is assisting with the autopsy now."

"Great, but you know, that's really not why I have you in here." Pollock commented. "This was a quick case. Solved in about what, 12 hours? Girl kidnapped, found murdered with a clean shot to the head, but see, there is only one problem with this case." Pollock paused waiting for an answer but never received one. "I'm assuming you don't know so I'll just say it. There is still NO SUSPECT!" Pollock yelled at them.

"Sir that is why Cortez is in the autopsy now." Nicole almost yelled back.

"Will that tell us who the suspect is Scott?" Pollock asked her.

"It might. He could find forensics that we were unable to find before." Nicole said.

"As far as I'm concerned there will be no suspect. Hell Scott, we don't even have a possible suspect." Pollock said raising his tone again.

"That is not true!" Nicole yelled back. "Daniel Johnson is at least a possible suspect if not the suspect. You know Antonio figured out that was him in the video."

"Scott, you're right, you're right. Go bring me evidence and then I will believe you. Until then, don't come back." Pollock told her. Nicole just glared at him as she and Jess walked out.

"If Antonio doesn't have any evidence, I'm leaving Jess. I can't put up with Pollock any more today." Nicole told Jess once they were where Pollock couldn't hear them.

"I don't blame you. I probably will too, because I'm so tired I can't think right." Jess agreed.

"You should be. You've been here since 5 this morning." Nicole said.

"Alright, that had to be the longest and most frustrating autopsy ever." Antonio sighed as he walked over to Jess and Nicole.

"You're already done? It's only been a little over an hour." Nicole said confused.

"I know, but I had to get out of there. I was getting way too frustrated with the person who was doing the autopsy. But once again the person was pro. No hairs, prints, fibers, nada. I can say the perp used a 9 mm on her right temple." Antonio said.

"Just like my vision was." Jess said.

"That could only be a coincidence." Nicole said.

"No, I knew she was going to die. Like I had said when I first saw it." Jess said.

"Well, here's something else. The area she was killed in was pretty dusty and moldy. Her clothes are full of dust and have a kind of moldy scent to them." Antonio said.

"Probably a basement." Jess said. "Once again, from my vision."

"Right." Antonio agreed.

"That all?" Nicole asked.

"So far." Antonio said.

"Then I am going home. Pollock doesn't want me to report to him until I have solid evidence for a suspect and that isn't happening soon so I'm heading home. You going to come Jess?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. I am so exhausted." Jess said.

"Oh, so you two are just going to leave me here to deal with Pollock alone?" Antonio asked shocked as they began walking toward the elevator.

"Yeah! Just tell him the truth that we left. I'll explain details later. You won't get in trouble, so don't worry." Nicole laughed as they got on the elevator.

"Thanks for the added pressure Nick." Antonio said sarcastically.

"So are you going home or going to get some drinks?" Jess asked Nick.

"Home, because if I get drinks I probably won't go back to work which is bad." Nicole laughed.

"Yeah. That is true. I'm heading home too. Call me in an hour?" Jess said just so they could talk later.

"Sure. Talk to you later." Nicole said as she got in her car.

When Jess got to the parking lot of her apartment complex, she just sat in her car for a minute. She didn't know why she sat in her car, but something told her not to get out. She figured she was just too tired to really understand what she felt so she got out and started to head up to her apartment. She thought she heard someone following her but just shook it off thinking it was nothing. She then felt something round press up against her back and she swallowed hard. "Don't move or I will shoot you." The man told her. He was reaching around her waist for her gun and cell phone. She felt him grab her gun and she heard it hit the asphalt of the parking lot and she cringed at that sound. There was no way she could beat someone that was behind her and had a gun now. She then heard her cell phone hit the asphalt too. Her only lifeline to being saved was now gone. She tried to figure who had said those words but the harder she tried to think the more exhausted and dark her world got. That's when she realized whoever it was, he was giving her chloroform and before she knew it, her entire world was taken over by darkness.

**_Thanks again to all of my reviewers! Please R&R. Chapter 5 coming up soon... How will Nicole feel about Jess's disappearance? And who is the person that actually kidnapped Jess? It's all about Deanna's deathand Jess's life now... Lexie_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Scott." Nicole answered her cell phone wondering who might be calling. She had just left the office 20 minutes ago so it couldn't be Pollock.

"Nick, you and Jess need to come back to the office. We might finally have something to nail Daniel for the kidnapping and murder." Antonio quickly told her.

"Alright, I'll call Jess. We'll be there soon." Nicole said. Nicole immediately called Jess while she was driving to the office. She had wanted this opportunity to prove Pollock wrong forever. She wondered where Jess was since she hadn't answered her phone and Nicole had been calling her for over ten minutes. "What do you have?" Nick asked Antonio when she ran into him.

"From the autopsy. He finally messed up and we found two hairs that are his. We are also working on prints that we hope are his. He must have got careless at the very end because when I first checked there was nothing but on closer inspection I found them." Antonio said.

"Well all we needed were the hairs. Now we know who did it." Nicole said.

"By the way, where's Jess?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. She's not answering her cell or home phone. I'm thinking she's probably out cold asleep." Nicole said.

"Probably as exhausted as she was." Antonio agreed.

"So you finally decided to join us once again?" Pollock sarcastically asked Nicole.

"You told me you didn't want me back until I had something, so I just put that to literal use, like you do sir." Nicole sarcastically remarked back just to piss Pollock off.

Pollock went to snap back, but Antonio jumped in before things got out of hand. "Like I was telling Nicole, when we first checked there was nothing, but when we looked again, and closer, we found two strands of hair that are Daniel's."

"Well, isn't that just great. Go arrest him and bring him to me." Pollock said. "But wait a second before you two leave."

"Sir?" Nicole asked a little confused since time means everything.

"Where is Mastriani?" Pollock asked. Nicole and Antonio looked at each other with a worried glance.

"We don't know sir. She went home when I did and she was exhausted and I figured the reason she's not answering either phone is because she's asleep." Nicole said.

"She would still answer her phone agent. She does every time. Before you go after Daniel, I want you to stop by Mastriani's apartment and make sure she's alright, even if it means kicking her door down. Understood?" Pollock ordered them.

"Yes sir." Antonio said. Nicole and Antonio instantly became worried after Pollock made his point about Jess answering her phones.

"You ready to deal with the worst?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"Yeah. But I am hoping and guessing it will be the best. I mean, there's her car." Nicole said as they pulled into the parking lot. They went straight up to Jess's apartment first to see if she was there. "Jess! Come on Jess, answer the door!" Nicole yelled while beating on the door. After several minutes of no answer she decided it was time to force entry. "Jess!" Nicole yelled hoping for a response. They began looking around for Jess, only to find out she wasn't there. "She's not here Antonio." Nicole said wondering where she could be but not getting panicked yet.

"Well I guess it's time to start forensics." Antonio said. "Let's start in the parking lot."

"I'll call her cell phone again." Nicole said hoping that Jess would answer. Once they were down in the parking lot, Antonio heard Jess's cell ringing. They glanced at each other before Antonio seen her phone laying on the ground.

"This explains why there is no answer on her cell phone." Antonio said as he picked it up.

"Antonio." Nicole said getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I think Jess is in some big trouble." Nicole said.

"How come?" Antonio asked.

"Here's her gun." Nicole said now beginning to get panicked.

"Let's see what the lab results bring and if there are any prints before we jump to conclusions, alright?" Antonio tried to convince Nicole. She just agreed with Antonio even though she had serious doubts that things would turn out fine.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Jess awoke with a severe headache from the effects of the chloroform. She had no idea where she was, but it felt cold and damp. Like a basement to her. Just like in her visions. She didn't think it meant anything. It had to be a coincidence that Deanna had been in a basement, that her vision had been about a basement, and that she was in a basement now. Or could it not be a coincidence? Could the person that kidnapped Deanna, kidnap her too? Jess tried to figure it out. As Jess looked around she realized she wasn't in a basement, because she could see a door, but it still felt like what had been in her vision. That was the one thing that terrified her the most. How much all of this tied to Deanna... and her visions.

**_Thanks to my reviewers. Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to be quicker this time. (For everyone who reads What Would Happen If.. I have a few chapters written that I am currently editing, but it may take awhile after those chapters since I may now be writing it alone.. thanks in advance for everyone's patience with that story!) For this story... everything is going to begin to make sense with Jess and how much will Jess's disappearance affect Nicole? Please R&R! Thanks... Lexie_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tell me agents, what was at Mastriani's?" Pollock asked Nicole and Antonio when he seen then come off the elevator with 2 evidence bags.

"We found her cell phone and gun in the parking lot." Antonio said.

"So we can assume that she never made it inside, correct?" Pollock asked.

"I guess we could. There was nothing to indicate that she made it inside. Her door was locked and nothing looked disturbed." Antonio said. Nicole was listening to what Antonio was saying and she was trying to put all of the facts together, but the guilt was beginning to get to her. In the back of her mind she knew Jess didn't feel right about this case, like something would happen, but Nicole also knew that she couldn't let anything happen to her no matter what.

"Is there any possibility that Mastriani's disappearance relates to Deanna William's death?" Pollock asked.

"I will have an answer to that soon hopefully." Antonio responded.

"I don't want an answer soon agent, I want an answer now!" Pollock said getting frustrated.

"It could sir." Nicole spoke up. "Daniel Johnson knew Jess and Jess knew him. He was in a past case that she did, I'm assuming before she arrived here. He got away with kidnapping and murder due to lack of evidence so if it's him we might never know."

"At least this tells me what to expect from forensics. Cortez, go run prints from the phone and gun, Scott go with him." Pollock ordered them.

"Yes sir." Nicole said as they walked to the lab. "Antonio I don't like the way this is turning out."

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"I don't know. It just seems like this is starting out like Deanna's case did. If it is Daniel, he's repeating the kidnapping of Deanna on Jess. If he is, Jess is going to die too Antonio."

"Nick, don't jump to conclusions just yet. Anything could've happened to Jess, not just something that relates to Daniel." Antonio tried to convince Nicole.

"I know Antonio, but still." Nicole said. She paced around the room, waiting to see if there were any fingerprints on the gun and cell phone. "Anything yet, Antonio?"

Antonio looked over at Nicole with worry in his eyes. "I ran prints on the gun, most of them are Jess's, but other than that whoever took her gun used gloves."

"Just like Daniel." Nicole said her guilt building.

"Nicole, half of all kidnapping suspects use gloves, not just Daniel." Antonio said.

"That's true but how many suspects want to kidnap Jess?" Nicole reminded him.

"Good point. Hang on, I just found something. It's a small strand of fabric." Antonio said.

"Alright?" Nicole asked not really following what Antonio was saying.

"Hang on." Antonio said as he was doing a few tests on the fabric. About 5 minutes past and he had the results he was looking for.

"What is it Antonio?" Nicole asked her voice full of worry.

"That strand of fabric was laced with chloroform." Antonio said because he knew exactly what Nicole was going to say.

"Just like Deanna was knocked out. Through chloroform. He has got to be the one that did this Antonio. All signs point to it." Nicole said, her voice filled with guilt.

"I know and I hate saying this, but I agree with you." Antonio said. "We need to go and fill Pollock in on what we found." Nicole just shook her head in agreement as she followed Antonio to Pollock's office.

"Sir." Antonio said as he entered his office. "We found several clues pointing to who might have taken Jess."

"Who?" Pollock asked.

"Daniel Johnson." Nicole said.

"Why?" Pollock asked.

"On her gun we found glove prints and a piece of fabric that was laced with chloroform. It matches up to everything that happened to Deanna." Antonio said.

"Do we know where Daniel Johnson is?" Pollock asked them.

"No sir. The two agents that went to his home while we went Jess's reported back that he wasn't there." Nicole said.

"Great. Just great!" Pollock yelled. He was extremely frustrated that Daniel could slip by them so easily, but he wasn't going to let him harm his youngest agent. They all also knew one other thing. If they didn't find Jess soon, she would end up like Deanna did... dead.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Jess awoke about 5 hours later after falling back asleep. She awoke also to hear yelling between two people. She could make out that one of them was a man and one was a woman but she couldn't make out what they were saying. While she still listened to them yelling she looked around and noticed it had gotten dark. As she sat there and tried to figure out a way to escape, she heard the door to the room she was in fly open and hit the wall. "Well, you're finally awake." The man's voice said to Jess. She couldn't make out who the two people were because her eyes hadn't adjusted to the bright light that was behind them.

"Yes, with a severe headache." Jess remarked back.

"Aw, that's too bad. You're going to have a lot bigger problems to deal with very soon." The guy said.

Jess just looked at him while her eyes still adjusted to the light.

"You are going to end up just like Deanna did before long." He told Jess.

Once he said that, Jess recognized who was standing at the door. "Daniel?" She asked terrified.

"Yep, and look who I brought along that wants revenge too." Daniel said. At that moment, the girl walked around the corner and into the room. Jess was shocked when she saw her walk in.

"Oh no. Becky." Jess said to her self now realizing how much trouble she was in with the two of them being there.

**_Thank you to all of my reviewers! Next chapter... Becky, Daniel and Jess all end up talking and Jess learns a secret about the case that could solve Deanna's death... but will she live to tell everyone else? Please R&R... 4 reviews and I'll update! Lexie_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do we know of any place that Daniel could've taken Mastriani?" Pollock asked Antonio and Nicole.

"No sir." Nicole said.

"Wait. What about Becky? Doesn't she have something to do with Daniel?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"Yeah. Daniel is Becky's boyfriend. She knew that he had been in trouble with the law before and got away with it." Nicole said.

"Are you saying that Becky might have gotten Daniel to do something to Mastriani because she knew he could get away with it Scott?" Pollock asked her.

"I'm saying it's a possibility since her sister turned up dead." Nicole said.

"Go see if you can find her and then bring her to me. I want to talk to her." Pollock snapped at them.

Nicole and Antonio just walked out of his office without saying a word. The ride to Becky's apartment was silent because they were both trying to think of any place from Deanna's case that Jess could've been taken to, but both of them came up with nothing. They arrived at Becky's knowing she probably wasn't there since her car was gone. "Do you really think she has something to do with this Nick?" Antonio asked her.

"Yes I do. She was angry at us when we mentioned that Daniel could have had something to do with Deanna's disappearance and then Deanna shows up dead. She knows that Daniel knows Jess and that he knows how to get away with a crime. What she is probably thinking is that it's our fault Deanna ended up dead and she is going to take it out on Jess and get away with it." Nicole told Antonio.

"We will find her Nicole. I promise. They are not going to get away with hurting Jess." Antonio reminded Nicole. They got out of the car and walked up to Becky's apartment, but she wasn't home. Nicole couldn't take not knowing where Jess was, so she just kicked in the door hoping to find a clue where Jess might be. "Nick, what are thinking?" Antonio asked in disbelief that she kicked in the door.

"I'm thinking something in here will take us to Jess." Nicole said starting to fight back tears at how little they were accomplishing and how little time they had.

"You know Pollock is going to be furious at us for this." Antonio told her.

"He won't if we find something. Start looking Antonio, our time is running out." Nicole snapped at him. Antonio just looked at her sympathetically before he joined her in looking for clues.

Nicole walked around the apartment looking at all of the obvious things and all of the hidden things. As she walked around the kitchen, she noticed the phone lying on the table. That wasn't what caught her attention the most though; it was the piece of paper that was beside it. She picked it up and read it and realized it was the one clue that could lead them to Jess. "Antonio!" Nicole yelled to him. Antonio walked into the kitchen where Nicole was. "I think I found our biggest clue. Listen to this, it's a note from when she talked to Daniel. It says: meet Daniel at Agent Mastriani's home in 20 minutes. And then she wrote down the directions."

"That's it. That's what we needed. But we still don't have any idea where Jess is." Antonio said.

Nicole thought for a second. "Do you know if Daniel or Becky has a second property?"

"No, but that's a good idea to check." Antonio said. Nicole just smiled at Antonio now that she knew they were actually getting somewhere.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

"Hi agent Mastriani." Becky said.

"What is going on?" Jess asked confused.

"Way more than you know." Becky said. "You see, you couldn't find my sister in time, so she ended up dead thanks to you."

"We were trying our best." Jess said.

"No you weren't." Becky snapped at her angrily. "If you were then you'd know who actually did it." Daniel looked over at Becky wondering what she was getting ready to do. Jess also looked at her with a puzzled look.

"You're not supposed to say anything." Daniel reminded her.

"It doesn't matter. She's going to be dead anyway after we tell her what really happened." Becky told him. Jess then became terrified that Becky meant what she was saying.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about, but if you let me go now, I won't say anything about this happening." Jess tried to convince them.

"Shut up!" Becky yelled at her. Becky then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Daniel. "Now Daniel, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"It's not my fault she's dead." Daniel replied.

"Yes it is. You were the last one to see her alive." Becky reminded him.

"Wait, what?" Jess asked. "How was he the last one to see her alive?"

"I set it up for him to kidnap her but not kill her!" Becky yelled.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Deanna always got the best of everything. Our parents were always so proud of her even though everything she did was just a repeat of what I did. They were never proud of me for some reason and I accomplished everything she did. I also didn't want her becoming a lawyer so I knew Daniel could kidnap her and get away with it. It was only supposed to scare her, to show her what the dangers of this job could be." Becky told her.

"He kidnapped Deanna?" Jess asked.

"Of course." Becky told her. "Now why did you kill her?" Becky asked Daniel.

"I had to. They were going to figure out that I did it and if I didn't kill her she would've said it was me Becky." Daniel said. "I would've been put in jail."

"That didn't mean you _had_ to kill her. I could've solved the problem of her telling the FBI that you did it." Becky told him.

Jess was shocked at what they were confessing to each other. Jess understood what had happened now. Everything was falling into place from the time Deanna disappeared until she was found, but Jess still didn't understand why they kidnapped her. "Where I do I fit into all of this?" Jess asked them.

"Because you didn't find Deanna in time, Daniel killed her. And that is your fault. Now I am going to kill you before your partners find you." Becky said.

"Why don't you let me kill her then you won't get in trouble." Daniel asked Becky.

"If anyone is going to kill her it will be me." Becky snapped at him.

"Fine but remember, I'm the one who killed Deanna and got away with it." Daniel sarcastically replied. Daniel then turned around and walked out of the room.

"Get back here Daniel. I never said I was done talking to you!" Becky yelled at him as she left to follow him. Jess knew this was her last chance to try to get out alive. When they got back she knew they were going to kill her.

Jess's wrists were tied to the chair she was in, but she knew they might be just loose enough to get one of her hands free. She pulled and pulled on the rope, but it wasn't becoming any looser. She wasn't giving up though; she wasn't going to let them kill her. She continued to pull on the rope with her right arm eventually getting it loose enough where she pulled her arm free. She quickly untied her left arm and got up ready to run. There weren't any windows in the room that she thought she could get out of without making too much noise, so she tried to escape by going out through the front. She crept up to the door of the room and looked out into the hallway where she saw Daniel facing the room and fighting with Becky who had her back turned to Jess. "I did love you until you killed her!" Becky yelled at Daniel.

"Well I was going to go to jail and I just could not let that happen!" Daniel yelled back.

Jess decided to quickly try her luck and she ran out the door hoping to get away.

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Next chapter... Will Jess be able to escape or will she get caught? And who comes back after finding out about Jess's disappearance? Please R&R... 8 reviews and I'll post chapter 8! Lexie_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A/N This is the same night as chapter 7, around 9 pm, and Jess has been missing for about 8 hours.)

Colin had been totally oblivious to what had happened to Jess. He had been in a top-secret undercover job that not even his boss could interfere with. When it was finally over, the first thing he did was call Jess to tell her that he was finally coming home. The 9 days he had been undercover had been the longest 9 days ever because he missed Jess so much.

Colin called Jess's cell phone 3 times but always got her machine. He began to get worried about her so instead of going home he went to talk to his boss to see if there was anything he had missed while he was gone.

"Hi sir." Colin said as he walked into Hamilton's office.

"McNeil, you're finally back." Hamilton said glad to see him.

"Yes, thankfully. I have missed Jess so much, but when I tried to call her, she never answered her cell phone. Do you know if anything is going on?" Colin asked him.

Hamilton just gave him a concerned glance before sitting down at his desk. He couldn't think of how to tell Colin what had happened with Jess. "McNeil" Hamilton began to say. Colin already knew that from Hamilton's voice and look that something was very wrong. "I received a call earlier today from Mastriani's boss."

Colin already knew where this was going. He mind raced with the possibilities of what could have happened to Jess. Had she been shot, was she hurt, was someone trying to hurt her? Part of him knew that he wanted to know what was going on with Jess, but part of him didn't want to know at all that why he wouldn't be heart-broken if anything was extremely wrong. He felt the tears build up in his eyes and he prepared for the worst. "What's wrong?" Colin asked Hamilton.

"He told me that she was kidnapped and they believe it was by a murderer who was involved in their previous case." Hamilton told Colin sympathetically.

Colin tried to find the right words to say. He couldn't believe what Hamilton had just said. "Do, do they know for sure that a murderer has her?" He never realized how hard it was going to be to ask that question until he had to.

"No, but they are pretty sure. He went missing at the same time Mastriani did." Hamilton told him.

"I have to go help them find her." Colin said still trying to put everything together.

"Alright, you go ahead. I'll meet you there so I can help out too." Hamilton said.

Colin just shook his head in agreement as he turned around to leave. As he walked back to his car a single tear fell down his face as his fear for Jess grew as time passed.

"Neither Becky nor Daniel has a second property listed in their name." Antonio stated as he leaned back in his chair and stared at his computer screen.

"That still doesn't rule out that they don't have a second property. That just rules out that they don't have one in their name." Nicole said even though they both already knew that.

"Where else could they be?" Antonio asked.

"I'm out of ideas Antonio." Nicole said. At about that same time Colin walked over to Antonio's desk.

"What do you know about her?" Colin asked them.

"Colin, hey. I'm guessing Hamilton told you about Jess." Nicole said.

"Yes he did. Please tell me you know something that could take us to her." Colin almost begged for good news.

"No, we thought we might've but no luck." Nicole said just as upset as Colin was.

"And a murderer could have her?" Colin asked.

"Yeah. We believe Daniel Johnson murdered the last missing person that we found and he knew Jess. We think he might've wanted revenge from her." Antonio told Colin.

"We're trying to figure that out." Nicole said.

"Well agents, we need to hurry. If he is playing by Deanna's schedule, Mastriani has about 10 hours left." Pollock said as he and Hamilton walked around the corner. "Agent Hamilton is here to assist us along with agent McNeil."

"The more help the better." Nicole said.

"Alright, let's think. Becky wasn't at home so she probably has something to do with Jess's disappearance." Antonio said.

"What if Jess's visions weren't only about Deanna, but about herself too? All the clues of the kidnapping are just like Deanna's kidnapping was so why wouldn't her visions be about her too?" Nicole asked.

"They could be, but we're not looking for her body just yet. We need the place Deanna was held before she died." Antonio said.

Colin just stood there listening to them helplessly at this point because he didn't know much about the previous case and he knew they were working as hard as they could and he didn't want to slow them down.

"Then we know it was a dusty, moldy type place. Like somewhere that hasn't been occupied or used in awhile." Pollock said.

"What about alias names for them?" Nicole asked.

"Already tried and I come up with no aliases." Antonio said.

"How about the friend? Jamie." Nicole suggested. Everyone looked at her slightly puzzled. "Deanna's friend that was there with Becky when they discovered Deanna was gone."

"What about her?" Colin asked trying to get involved.

"Maybe she knows something about where Becky might go or she might know who one of her close friends are that might know something." Nicole said.

"You three go talk to her. I want everything she knows about Becky." Pollock ordered Nicole, Antonio and Colin.

"Yes sir." Antonio said as the three got up to leave.

"Are you alright Colin?" Nicole asked him off of his worried look.

"I don't know Nicole. I was gone for 9 days and I missed just beyond words. Then I come home and a murderer has kidnapped and has a deadline before he kills her? I can't, I don't know what to do, how to help, and I'm going to be devastated if I never get to see her again." Colin said trying to keep his emotions together.

"Colin, I'm going to promise you the same thing that Antonio promised me. Jess will be alright and we will find her in time, I promise." Nicole promised Colin.

"I know but it's still that what if question." Colin said.

"I give you my word, there will be no what if, we are going to find her in time." Nicole told him.

"I trust you Nicole." Colin said. "Now let's go save her." Nicole just smiled at how much confidence her, Antonio and now Colin had that they would find Jess before she was hurt.

Jess ran hoping she wouldn't be seen, but before she could get hardly anywhere, Daniel noticed her. "Becky, she's getting away!" Daniel yelled. Daniel and Becky stopped fighting and ran after Jess determined not to let her get away.

Jess got out the front door and thought she was safe, but then she felt someone jump on top of her and knock her to the ground so hard that it knocked the breath out of her. As she hit the ground, she felt a wave of pain shoot throughout her body. "Thought you could get away from us did you?" Daniel asked Jess in an angry tone.

"I thought I had a chance." Jess snapped back. Daniel was still on top of her, making sure that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Why don't both of you just shut up and get back in the room so that you can tie her back down Daniel?" Becky asked him sarcastically.

"Get up slowly." Daniel told Jess. Jess only obeyed because of the fact that Becky was pointing a gun at her and Daniel would probably beat her to death if she tried to escape. All three of them walked back into the room where Jess had been and they tied Jess back down in the chair except this time they made sure she couldn't get up.

"Now why don't you just stay here and we'll be back to chat some more." Becky said as her and Daniel left the room.

Jess just sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. She was getting nowhere fast and she knew it. She kept wondering if Nicole, Antonio or even Pollock had noticed she was missing, not just asleep at home. She felt so helpless because there was nothing that she could do to escape from the people that would probably kill her. The fear that she had tried to fight back for so long was finally starting to get to her. Tears filled her eyes as the reality of what was going to happen set in. She wondered if she would ever be able to talk to her friends again. What about Colin? Did he know about her? When he found out what happened how would he react? All of those questions raced through her mind as time was slowly slipping away before she could no longer be saved.

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Sorry I took so long to update... I'm having to get ready for school to start... Next chapter... what do they get from Jamie... and will they find Jess in time? Please R&R... 6 reviews and I'll update.. I promise as soon as I get the 6th review chapter 9 will come up! Lexie_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nicole, Antonio and Colin had finally arrived at Jamie's apartment. Her apartment seemed like an average college student's apartment, nothing to big, but nothing to small. All of them knew that there had to be something that she knew that could help them. Jamie opened her door and saw the three of them standing there. "Agent Scott?" Jamie asked a little confused.

"Yes, and this is agents Cortez and McNeil." Nicole informed her. "We're here because we need to talk to you about Becky."

"Come on in." Jamie offered them so they could continue the conversation. The inside of the apartment matched with the simple college apartment look that was on the outside. There were several decorations throughout the living room, and Nicole noticed that someone else probably lived there with Jamie. "I heard you found Deanna. Becky has to be devastated."

"Yeah, she probably is. The reason we came to you though is because we can't locate Becky or Daniel." Nicole said.

"What? I talked to Becky yesterday. She never said anything about going anywhere or doing anything today especially with Daniel. She's really mad at him right now." Jamie told them.

"How do you know about Daniel?" Nicole asked.

"Becky would always tell Deanna about what was going on with him and her, and then Deanna would tell me what Becky told her about Daniel." Jamie said trying to not make things confusing.

"But how do you know that she's mad at Daniel since Deanna is dead?" Colin asked.

"Oh, Becky called me when she found out that you had found Deanna dead." Jamie told him.

"Do you know why she's mad at him?" Antonio asked her.

"No. All she said was that it had something to do with Deanna's death and Daniel and that she was mad at him. That's all." Jamie said.

"Is there anywhere that she might go, specifically with Daniel?" Colin asked.

"Um, there is this old, abandoned house that her and Daniel go to sometimes you know for the boyfriend, girlfriend stuff; at least that's what Deanna said." Jamie said.

"Yes, we get it. Do you know where that house is?" Nicole asked.

"No I don't. I just know that it was Daniel's father's old house before he died like 3 years ago." Jamie said.

"I could probably find the address." Antonio said.

"I don't know if you could. Daniel bought the house right after his father died. The only problem is that he used another name. I don't why or what the other name was but Deanna told me that's what he did." Jamie said.

"What is his father's name?" Colin asked her.

"Robert Johnson." Jamie told him.

"Is there anyone else who would know the address of this house?" Nicole asked.

Jamie thought for a minute before answering. "Daniel's ex-girlfriend."

"How do you know about his ex-girlfriend?" Antonio asked.

"Becky told Deanna all about her when she was mad at Daniel once. She said that all he talked about one day was Abby and how they came to the house and all this other stuff. And then Deanna and I got on the topic a couple days later." Jamie told them.

"Does Abby have a last name?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, Abby Monroe." Jamie said. "Becky told Deanna that Abby and Daniel used to go there all the time before they broke up so I would think she knows where it is." Jamie said.

"Thank you. You've been extremely helpful." Antonio said as they all left.

"You think she actually knows everything she does?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"I'm thinking it's the only lead we have." Nicole said.

"Let's try Abby first." Colin suggested. "The quicker we get an address the better."

Nicole and Antonio looked at each other. "We still have to go to the office to get an address for Abby." Nicole told Colin.

"I know. But we might be able to get to it quicker than if we try to find Daniel's father's last address." Collin said.

"Alright. That's what we'll do." Antonio said. Nicole and Antonio wanted to do everything they could to help Colin's already fragile state. It only took them 10 minutes to locate Abby Monroe's address. Before they even talked to Pollock they were leaving again to go talk to Abby.

When they arrived at Abby's home they noticed she was sitting out on the front porch. "Abby Monroe?" Nicole asked the woman.

"That's me." Abby said. Abby was clearly out of college and looked to be about Becky's age. She didn't look like the type of person who had a fully outgoing personality. Even though she lived in a fairly large house, everything around looked as if she lived alone. The grass looked like it hadn't been cut in weeks, and the house looked like it could definitely use some touch ups.

"Hi, I'm agent Nicole Scott, and these are agents Cortez and McNeil, FBI. We need to ask you a couple questions about Daniel Johnson."

"I don't have anything to do with him now and I haven't had anything to do with him in over a year." Abby said.

"You sure are hostile when you are talking about him." Antonio stated.

"Wouldn't you be if you found out he was cheating on you for some other woman?" Abby asked them.

"Yeah, I would. We only need one thing from you though." Nicole said.

"And what is that?" Abby asked.

"What is the address of the house where you and Daniel used to go to? It's also his father's last house." Antonio said.

"Oh yeah I know what you're talking about, but I don't remember what the address is." Abby replied sarcastically.

"Look, there is a FBI agent missing and she could be with Daniel who is highly likely to kill her! Now, tell us what that address is or I will arrest you!" Colin practically yelled at Abby. He was getting frustrated at how they were getting nowhere and how their time was running out.

"Alright, relax." Abby said. She went into her house and then came back out with a piece of paper. "Here's the address. He always goes there for everything because he knows he's safe there and that he can do whatever he wants."

"Thank you." Colin said. "Let's go." Nicole and Antonio just followed Colin to the car because they knew that the first place he was going to go to was the address for that home.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

"So agent how are you enjoying your stay?" Becky asked sarcastically as her and Daniel walked back into the room.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it, but there are some things that can be... improved." Jess replied sarcastically.

"We will work on that. But for now it's time for what one more confession slash statement." Becky said.

"I thought you have already told me everything." Jess said.

"Well about Deanna's kidnapping and death we have. But see we have worked out a 'plan' for if we're going to let you live or not." Becky said.

"Do I get to live?" Jess asked hiding her fear.

"Let's see... No. We're going to set this up so that your agent friends know exactly who did this. This is going to be Deanna's death all over." Daniel told her.

"Daniel here has told me all the details on how he killed Deanna. That means I get to kill you just like he killed her because he's not going to do it. In fact he's not even going to be able to watch me do it." Becky said.

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked Becky.

"That means I hate you for what you did to my sister. Not the kidnapping part but the killing her part." Becky told him.

"Well like I said. I had to." Daniel reminded her.

"No you didn't. So here is what I have to say... I have to do this." Becky said as she aimed her gun at Daniel and then shot him. Jess screamed when the gun went off. Daniel fell to the ground limply as Jess just watched in horror at what Becky had just done. Jess never thought that Becky would actually do what she said and now that she had, Jess was more terrified than ever. "Now on to you agent Mastriani. I really do hate having to kill you."

"Then why are you going to kill me?" Jess asked.

"Because you know what really happened in Deanna's kidnapping and death. I can't let you tell everyone else on your team that." Becky said as she walked closer to Jess.

"Look as far as we're concerned, Daniel kidnapped and killed her and he would have been the only one that got charged." Jess told her.

"It's too late now agent. Stop trying to talk me out of it because you're only wasting your breath." Becky said as she stuck her gun on Jess's temple.

Jess suddenly realized this was the same vision she had before Deanna had died. Jess suddenly became beyond terrified. She knew that if Nicole, Antonio or Pollock didn't get here in time she would die. Just like Deanna did and just like her vision had pointed to. Jess never realized this until now, but even though her visions pointed to Deanna's death they were also pointing to her own death and now Jess knew her time was up and Becky was getting ready to kill her.

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Will Jess survive or will Nicole, Colin, and Antonio be too late? Next chapter may be the last chapter... Please R&R... 5 reviews and I'll put up chapter 10! Lexie_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Colin's mind was only on saving Jess. He kept wondering what would happen if they arrived and Jess was already dead? "No, she's going to be fine." He thought to himself to get his mind off of the worst possible solution. He couldn't help but to almost cry knowing how Jess must feel, how terrified she was with a murderer, but then again she was Jess, the one who always got herself in trouble since she partnered up with Nicole. He was driving and going almost as fast as he could since he knew that Jess's time was either almost over or already up and he wasn't losing not when he was this close.

Nicole knew that Colin had to be more scared than the rest of them since he loved Jess so much. Nicole was scared for her friend too though. She knew that Jess's time was up and they could very easily find her dead. That was the last thing she wanted but she knew it was a very good possibility. She couldn't sit still because she knew they should be at that house by now, they should be saving Jess, but this was like every other case when it seemed that they couldn't get to the location quick enough. The only exception to Nicole was that this was personal. No one was going to almost kill her friend and get away with it.

Antonio didn't know what to think. He was used to fast-paced cases, but now that it was with Jess, he seemed to not be able to keep up with what was going on. Maybe it was the fact that it was someone close to him is why everything seemed like a blur. He was almost as close to Jess as Colin was, but to Antonio, Jess was more like his little sister. He couldn't ever imagine finding her dead; she always like to get into dangerous situations but somehow they always found her in time, and now he knew in the back of his mind that they may not make it.

They finally arrived at the house after what seemed like forever to all of them. The house looked like no one had lived there for quite awhile. The boards on the house were rotting and it looked like it could come crashing down at any moment. They hoped that Abby had told them the truth, and not just giving them an address for some run down house.

"I'll take the front, you two take the back." Nicole said. Antonio and Colin just nodded in agreement.

Luckily for Nicole, the front door was unlocked, so she quietly walked inside. She heard voices coming from the back, but she didn't think that it was Colin and Antonio because they shouldn't be in the house yet.

Colin and Antonio ran around to the back of the house. The back door was locked but they didn't want to break it down and startle Daniel or anyone else who was with Jess. "Nic, are you inside?" Antonio asked over the ear mic.

"Yeah, are you?" Nicole asked.

"No, the back door's locked." Antonio said.

"Just break it down. I hear Jess and someone else's voice. If you break the door down it'll startle whoever's with her." Nicole suggested.

"Alright." Antonio said. As soon as Antonio said that, Colin kicked the door in and ran inside, Antonio right behind him. They met up with Nicole in the hallway right outside of the room where they heard Jess and someone else talking. "You ready?" Antonio asked them.

"Yep." Colin and Nicole said at the same time.

Antonio kicked the door in as Colin and Nicole ran inside. "FBI! Don't move!" Nicole yelled at Becky.

Becky looked up and saw their guns pointed at her. She got behind Jess as a cover, but she still kept her gun to Jess's temple. "What are you doing here?" Becky asked enraged.

"The real question is what are you doing here holding an FBI agent hostage?" Colin asked.

"Hm, well that does seem to be the real question doesn't it? My explanation is quite clear actually." Becky sarcastically remarked.

"Then talk." Antonio said knowing that her excuse was worth nothing.

"She knows my little secret. You FBI agents are so dumb. You haven't even looked around your current surroundings and what has happened." Becky said. They all looked at each other before looking around the room. All of their eyes fell on Daniel, lying on the floor, dead. "I would've thought before you came with your guns pointed at me, that you would see the truth."

"What is the truth?" Nicole asked.

"Excellent question. The only problem is that the truth is what got Jess here in the situation she's in now. So, if I tell you, you will end up dead before this is over." Becky replied.

"Just give it up and we can all walk out of here safe." Colin said.

"You really think I'm going give up that easily after everything I've been through?" Becky asked, fake surprise filling her tone.

"We didn't think you would. Now I guess it's just time to go." Nicole said as she lowered her gun. Everyone's eyes filled with shock, except for Becky's.

Colin and Antonio looked over at Nicole trying to figure out what she was doing. "Come on, she's won. It's over." Nicole said. Antonio began to follow Nicole's lead and lowered his gun too, he even put his gun back in its holster. Colin was more hesitant though. "Come on Colin."

"Yeah, follow her lead, you might actually learn when it's time to quit." Becky snapped at him.

Antonio nodded for him to do it as Nicole began to walk out of the room. Colin lowered his gun as Nicole stepped out into the hallway. She drew her gun back out but stood just out of sight waiting for her plan to work. Antonio also walked out of the room, and Colin just followed, baffled. Jess couldn't believe her partners, why were they doing this?

"What are we doing Nic?" Colin asked her.

"Just wait you'll see. Get out of sight, and you'll know. There was a short moment of silence, as if Becky was making sure they were gone before talking to Jess again. Nicole peered into the room and seen her plan worked just how she wanted it. Becky had come out from behind Jess making her perfectly vulnerable. A couple seconds later, Nicole came back into sight and shot Becky before she could run back behind her. Jess screamed from not knowing what had just happened. She looked up and seen Nicole standing there her gun still aimed at Becky. Nicole walked over and kicked the gun out of Becky's reach while Antonio and Colin ran in.

"Jess!" Colin said as he ran over to where she was and began to untie her.

"Colin." Jess said tears filling her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out from undercover and they told me what happened and I had to help." Colin said as he finished untying her. She got up and she grabbed him and they gave each other a big hug. He was so glad that Jess was alright. Tears began to fall down Jess's face as she realized just how lucky she was.

Jess and Colin finished their hug before Jess turned to Nicole and Antonio. "Thank you so much guys." Jess cried. Nicole just smiled and walked over to give her friend a reassuring hug. "She was going to kill me because of what she had done." Antonio gave her a puzzled look. "She was the one who had set up the kidnapping of Deanna, and had Daniel do it, then he killed Deanna but he wasn't supposed to, and that made her angry so that's how I got here and that's how Daniel died, from Becky killing him." Jess filled her colleagues in.

"It's alright now Jess. It doesn't matter. You're safe." Nicole said still reassuring Jess. Antonio also gave Jess a reassuring hug since he too was glad that they had gotten there in time.

"Everything's ok now. I don't have to worry about them anymore." Jess sighed as she glanced down at Becky and Daniel.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

3 weeks later...

"So agent, how are you holding up?" Pollock asked her as everyone finished up the paper work from another case.

"Great. Back to my normal self, getting into trouble." Jess said.

"That's great and I'm glad." Pollock said.

"Me too. I mean it's one thing to find out the secret to a case, but it's another to be part of that secret and in the hands of a murderer." Jess said.

"Well, once again, I'm glad you're back to yourself because we have us a new case." Pollock said as he walked off.

Jess just smiled as she realized how caring and trusting her colleagues and friends really were.

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Sadly, I finally decided to end this story... I have another story I will put up called "Truth"... Please R&R.. 5 more reviews and I will put up the new story! Thanks again to everyone for all of your support with this story! Lexie_**


	11. alternate ending?

**_I noticed how this story was the most read and reviewed story so far, so I am going to ask all of my readers. Would you like for me to leave chapter 10 up and either start a new story or just add on to this one with an alternate ending from the end of chapter 9? I'm not sure how long it would be but I would try to keep it kind of long. _**

**_Just tell me if you would like for me to do an alternate ending in a review for this story or in review for another story. Also tell me if you would like it as another story or just adding on to what is already up for thsi story (It start as "chapter 11" but continue from the end of chapter 9) Thanks to everyone and I will see how many people want me to do it by the 3rd and then I will decide if there will be an alternate ending. ONce again thanks for all the support from all of my readers!_**


End file.
